


Funny Old World

by AlyKat



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Homelessness, I swear this was not how this story was supposed to go, I'm Sorry, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The good of the one outweighs the good of the many. That's what they'd always said. They'd always sworn that they'd never leave a man behind. But that was before their names were cleared and they could have normal lives again at long last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Old World

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance. This fic honestly was not supposed to end the way it did; it just sort of got away from me. It's not beta'd, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Their names were cleared. At long last, they were free and clear to do as they pleased. B.A. could safely take a train back to Chicago to visit his mama more often now. Frankie could go back to the barrio where his family was waiting anxiously for his return. The Aquamanic could finally make his triumphant return to the big screen as Hannibal once again took up acting in C grade monster movies. They were free! Stockwell would have to find new lapdogs to do his bidding, cuz they were done, gone, outta there brother!

It was a funny old world though. One that had Murdock believing when he heard Hannibal announce that they should start their own security business. It would keep them all together, and there were plenty of people who no doubt still needed their help. Besides, they’d been a team for close to seventeen years! Surely that meant nothing could break them apart.

And then, one by one, they went their separate ways. Slowly. Oh so slowly. They drifted apart right in front of him.

A funny old world.

B.A. got a job offer from his old high school in Chicago, begging him to come coach the football team. He left with a promise to keep in touch and a threat to Murdock about unexpected visits and to leave his mama alone. Murdock felt a little piece of him fade away at B.A.’s departure.

A funny old world.

Frankie Santana, who Murdock never much cared for or trusted to begin with, raced back to Los Angeles when word reached him that his father was sick and the family needed him. Honestly, Murdock wouldn’t have minded Frankie leaving, if it hadn’t prompted Hannibal to follow so closely behind.

A funny old world.

Murdock never knew his father. Didn’t even know the man’s name or what he might have looked like. He grew up with his maternal grandparents, so it was always his understanding his father had never been in the picture to begin with. During the war, it was Hannibal Smith who had filled that void of an absent father figure. When he strolled away down the walkway to his waiting plane, a trail of cigar smoke following behind him, a larger, more painful piece of Murdock went with him.

A funny old world.

Face though. Face had been the first to make a run for it. It shouldn’t have surprised Murdock, or even hurt as much as it did, given that Face had already abandoned their team twice before. It was no secret that he had wanted out. That he wanted to get back to wining and dining the beautiful people, work the room and scam his way into influential circles.

But Face was his best friend. His kindred spirit. Both orphaned at a young age. They both were misunderstood and had issues with authority in Vietnam. They’d done a lot of growing up together in those jungles half a world away.

A funny old world…

Face would go on to have the life he always dreamed of having. The money, the women, the fast cars and designer clothes. He’d push the last decade and a half out of his mind as best he could, only bringing up a fond smile as he tipped a toast to Hannibal as he wins an award for his monster roles.

Hannibal, who is far too busy with roles to give much thought to the men he’d grown to think of as the son’s he’d never had. He’d remember them, from time to time, but he wouldn’t have time to think about them. Except for when he would do lunch with Frankie.

The kid from the barrio, who made a name for himself as a special effects expert in Hollywood. Who may or may not have pitched the idea of someone needing to do a movie about the A-Team’s origins and exploits. Much to B.A.’s extreme displeasure.

B.A. didn’t want their trials and tribulations to be broadcast to the world through the glittery rose colored glasses Hollywood would show it through. He had his kids to think of. Those young minds who looked up to him and respected him. He didn’t want them getting the wrong ideas. And he definitely didn’t want none of them taking after that crazy man, Murdock. The world wasn’t ready for the one it already had and the last thing B.A. wanted was to deal with another one all over again.

A funny old world…

Seventeen years of friendship wasn’t enough to keep them together. Two months held in a POW camp wasn’t enough. Near death experiences. Close calls with the military. None of it mattered to anyone but Murdock.

Murdock, who had no place to call home anymore. Murdock, who thanks to his ten plus years living in the psych ward would probably never be able to get his private pilot’s license again. Would never be able to fly again. Murdock, who never held a job for more than a couple weeks at a time. Murdock, who’s only family left in the world had been a surly black man wearing too much gold, a cigar chain smoking substitute father, and the baby faced orphan who Murdock had foolishly thought would stick with him to the end of days. Murdock, who’s only family left in the world, was gone.

He would think of them often. He’d remember the good times and the bad. A notebook kept in the pocket of his battered and worn DaNang 1970 flight jacket held newspaper clippings: ‘ _ **Aquamanic VI: Bride of Aquamanic Returns** ’ Surprise Blockbuster Smash!; Edison East High School to Bring Home Third All-State Football Championship in Five Years!; Templeton Peck to Wed Hollywood Starlet, Megan Nicole!_

A funny old world…

A box arrives on set, addressed to Hannibal Smith. A battered and worn jacket inside, the art work across the back is old and faded, a roaring tiger past its prime glaring out from the cracks of time.

Suddenly, Hannibal can’t help but think of his old team.

A funny old world…

Mrs. B puts a hand to her chest as her “Scooter” opens the package that had arrived there earlier that day for him. A lucky rabbit’s foot, two packs of Doublemint gum, eighty-nine cents, and a tarnished, dinged up pair of Army pilot’s wings sit in the blanket of bubblewrap.

B.A. is on the first flight to Arlington he can get.

A funny old world…

Little TJ rushes into his father’s office, a small mailer envelope in hand. Face doesn’t recognize the address, or the writing, and opens it cautiously. A dark ballcap drops to the floor, a small notebook tucked inside of it. Confused, Face opens the notebook, and instantly drops it back down on the ballcap.

Familiar scrawl adorns the inside front cover, the words bringing a chill down his spine.

' _Notebook Property of former Army Captain H.M. Murdock. Pilot. DaNang 1970._

 _Should anything happen to me, please return the leather flight jacket to Hannibal Smith, C/o the Aquamanic; the contents of its pockets to one B.A. Baracus, C/o his mama in Chicago, IL; and this notebook and my hat – if possible – to Templeton Peck, Beverley Hills, CA._ ’

Face can’t breathe as he checks the address on the envelope again. He grabs up the New York Times sitting on his desk, flipping through it frantically. Not on the front page, nor pages two, three, four or five. Nearly three quarters of the way through, just a small blurb in the bottom corner of the page. A grainy old service photo stares out at him. Dark eyes holding a hint of mischief as the fresh graduate from basic training forced himself not to smile his megawatt smile. Such an old picture, but unmistakable in his appearance. Above it reads: _**Former Army Captain Saves Jumper’s Life**_.

Face scans the small article. ' _Former Army pilot_ ,’ ' _Vietnam veteran_ ,’ ' ** _homeless_** ,’ ' _saves young man’s life_ ,’ ' _left belongings on bridge before climbing out to him_ ,’ ' _slipped_ ,’ ' _fell_ ,’ ' _arrangements to be made by Dignity Memorial **Homeless Veterans Burial Program**_ ,’ ' ** _no family_** ,’

Face regrets never looking back. Regrets not trying to make amends and not bringing Murdock back to California with him. Regrets never saying the things he should have said.

A funny old world…

A surly black man wearing no gold stands at attention next to a baby faced orphan. Their Class A’s clean and pressed, rifles at their sides. Across from them, a former chain smoker father figure stands staring straight out ahead of himself. A stranger gives the order: “Burying detail, ready!” The rifles rise to rest against their shoulders. “Aim!” They line up their shots. “Fire!” Blanks thunder through the open air, up towards the sky so big. “Fire!” Another roll of thunder, like the blades of a chopper. “Fire!”

It’s a funny old world. That’s what Murdock’s grandmother would have told him.

Just a funny old world…

**Author's Note:**

> There really is a funeral planning service that does burials for homeless vets. It really is called the Dignity Memorial Homeless Veterans Burial Program. Though, it was originally founded in 2000, for the sake of the story, we're saying it's been around longer. Since their founding, they have provided burials with honors for over 1,600 homeless veterans. 
> 
> "Through the program, homeless and indigent veterans who have no family to claim them are identified and provided with a proper military burial. Dignity Memorial providers supply preparation of the body, transportation, clothing, casket and coordination of the funeral service. The U.S. Department of Veterans Affairs provides eligible veterans with the opening and closing of the gravesite, a grave liner, a headstone or marker, a graveside ceremony and burial in a Nation Cemetery."


End file.
